What Did I Get Myself Into?
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: The one and only wolverine has been recruited to join the Avengers to battle Loki. Will Logan return to his make shift family, find romance, keep sane? Only time will tell. Includes Fem!Logan, F!Logan/Loki, love triangles?, and whatever this story leads to because I don't even know.
1. Fury, you bastard

**Hello reader's, this plot bunny decided to re-emerge from January and give my writer's block on my other story. I would also like to thank my very first reviewer TheLeafKing for being there since the beginning(hands you cupcake or brownie (depending on what you like) with number 1 on it). I hope all of you enjoy this story. All my stories are un-beta'd so helpful reader spell check's can help with future chapters. I have learned that spellcheck is only useful when not being Rogue. For helpful hints, in most stories Logan's mutation is considered feral, to me that means they have inner animal and animal like instincts that appear often.**

**Warnings: Genderbender of Wolverine(yes,I went there), This will be Logan/Loki because it is an "out there" pairing, their might be swearing and minor sexual content(later on)**

**Those who object to anything mentioned above can leave the page via the back arrow at the top of the tab or the red X at the corner. Those who want to leave helpful comments about mistakes to help the story in the long run. Those who flame, I ask one question, If you don't like why you read?**

**I hope you enjoy the story and if any of you like the basic idea PM a link to the story and if you would please mention me having minor credit, it would be appreciated. Well for now, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Wolverine's POV:

Rule # 1: Never agree with Chuck when he asks to babysit (read as:Chaperone) twenty 13-17 year old mutant kids. especially when it's a trip on a weekend. That's why I'm now sitting on a long trip from the museum, back to the school. Before I get caught in my rant, I should say a few tips. One call me Jamie or Logan. Two I'm old but look young. Three I have had long-term amnesia for years and recently learned everything about me again. The few who know fact three are Chuck a.k.a Professor Xavier and myself.

I am officially 200 years old but only look about 25 at most . I have black hair that is waist length that is usually put in a ponytail and under a baseball cap. I have brown, almost black eyes. I am reasonably tan.

Okay, back to my little rant. I know that Iceman and co are singing some sing along at the moment. I had tuned them out with my I-phone around the time that "the wheels on the bus go round" had left their mouths. Half of the kids are sleeping, and the others are being well kids. Laura had fallen asleep in the seat across from me using Marie(Rogue) as a pillow. Those two a part of the affectionately named group "Logan's Girls". They are basically my daughters. Laura biologically because of some scientific bastards, and Marie I had unofficially adopted when we met.

I had to stop my mental rant, when these bus pulled to a stop. I, along with most of the kids, thought it was a stupid driver. I pulled out my ear buds, and stood up when a scent caught my attention. I exited through the hatch on the on the roof. At that moment, most of the kids were on high alert. I looked forward and saw exactly what I had predicted to see for a few weeks now.

"What do you want Fury, Chuck will get suspicious when the bus is late for arrival at the school", I asked with my signature scowl on.

"You know exactly why, . The professor has been notified, so please just come with me without a fight", Fury answered.

I growled at the mention of my birth name. After being Logan so long hearing it made my anger surge forward. I had to make a decision it was either go quietly or get the kids involved and possibly hurt.

"Fine, but don't think I'm happy about this bub", I finally growled out.

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise, Wolverine", he replied with his smirk that made me think of Stryker.

"Logan/Mom what's going on", I heard Laura and Marie chorus quietly so only I could hear.

"It's fine. Make sure that Chuck knows that S.H.E.I.L.D doesn't like the word no", I shouted back knowing it would ease their nerves until they got to school.

I stepped toward Fury, hands in my pockets. I could hear all the guns cock in the cars, and chuckled. I quickly got into the car with Fury. I sighed, as we pulled away, and started wondering about what I had gotten my self into.

Laura's Pov:

As the cars pulled away, I started taking deep breaths. Every instinct in me was telling me to hide, and only come out if mother said so. This would be the first time myself, and the inner animal my feral mutation gave me, had been away from Logan. I would follow the instructions she gave me to the letter, because she's my mother, my alpha female, and I will need to get to her as quick as possible.

Rogue was the only thing keeping me in my seat. She was my older sister, the person my mother unofficially adopted into my pack. She was by default Alpha now, so she would most likely the only one I could be with well Logan was gone. She had somehow pulled me into her lap to give herself comfort. I was slowly calming down as we pulled into the long road towards the school.

"It's okay Sugar, Logan'll be fine. She won't let nothin' touch her. If your worried, we'll ask the Professor ta go afta her together. Your also gonna have ta bunk with me for safety precautions.", she said in a calming tone, that quickly went to serious at the last bit.

I truly accepted the last bit the only ones that could sooth my night terrors were Logan and Rogue. I nodded my head and leaned back into her chest, my head buried close to her neck, but not touching.

"Thanks for the prep talk bub", I replied, lightning the mood, as we pulled up to the gates.

As we embarked of the bus, I quickly alerted the Professor about the situation about mom and the bunking arrangement. He understood an would allow it until mom's return. It was around 11 when everyone calmed down enough to sleep. I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep to the beat of Rogue's heart, trying to forget about today's ordeal.

**YAY! 1 chapter down. Way more to go. I hoped you enjoyed it and will review. I have a contest, first 5 reviewers will get to have a scene in future chapters. To those who review you are liked very much. To those who give helpful hints on grammar I'm forever greatful. For those who flame, I suggest you learn how to do more in life then to make fun of others hard work.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom **


	2. Hey there, private rogers

**Have you ever noticed that when you put stories on Doc manager, it turns out smaller than you think it was. Okay back on topic. I proudly present thanks to these lovely people: **

**Ren Chan 25**  
**XxxBellaBellaxxX**  
**Amaranta Black**  
**Haley-Belle**  
**Windsofdreams**

**These five lovely people have either fave'd or followed this story.**

**Since no-one reviewed, the contest has been changed. The first five _REVIEWERS_ who can guess what movie I'm hinting at when Wolverine is talking about an experience with Fury. The winners of this little contest will: 1st reviewer,an OC that can be a love interest with one of the avengers of your choice,2nd reviewer,**** a character mutant that is going to be a shield agent(it is the only way I could bring the character into the story), 3rd reviewer a one-shot of this story of your design, 4th reviewer will get a scene in a later chapter and the 5th reviewer, will receive a congratulations in the chapter. THE WINNERS WILL BE SENT A PRIVATE MESSAGE ABOUT THE PRIZE.**

******Without further distraction, The story people seem to like and not my ramblings!**

Chapter 2

Logan's POV:

The drive was long and boring. I had started counting buildings, after I counted the state lines we were passing. The car then turned of the road, and into an underground parking lot. As I got out, Fury quickly headed towards what I was guessing was and elevator.

"You think it can hold me", I joked, trying to keep myself entertained.

"It will Wolverine. We're headed to the main floor", he stated in his usual no nonsense tone.

I waited a few minutes for the doors to open, and a few more to get to our destination. The whole time I had a mental mantra of send the girls here, ASAP, knowing Chuck would pick it up easily. When the doors finally opened, I found myself being lead toward the bridge of the "world famous helicarrier".

Fury started to lead me towards a large that only had two seats left open. The rest were filled with the five people, that I was trying not to join.

"Well team, this is the newest recruit to the Avengers. Her name is Jamie Howlett. Don't let her looks deceive you Stark, she is mostly known to the world as Wolverine of the X-men.", Fury introduced.

"What didn't mention is that I prefer being called Logan. I don't do team work. I also don't like sarcasm if I'm not the one using it.", I announced carefully taking a seat in the empty chair between the Captain and the S&M suit chick known as Black Widow.

"Sorry, for me asking ma'am, but you wouldn't happen to be related to one Lt. James Howlett. You act a lot like him.", th Cap asked, trying to make small talk.

"I wondered if you would pick up on that Private Rodgers, but your only close to the truth, bub.", I joked.

I could see the wheels turning in his head after I spoke. I was waiting for him to figure it out. He was pretty smart back then, so I knew it wouldn't take him long. I heard him gasp, and when I looked up with a smirk, he promptly fell out of his chair.

"Yep, I am Lt. James Howlett. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to pretend to be a boy. Always wondering when someone would walk in well you were binding your chest or figure out nothings down there. I had perfected the act for the longest time", I started looking at all of them, and had to chuckle at all the shocked looks.

"Yes, Jamie(I growled), I mean Logan is as old as the Captain, now wipe those jaws off the floor.", Fury stated answering the obvious question floating through all their heads.

" I still don't know why you want me in this group. You basically have stalked me for a while Fury, you know even with the X-men I rarely do teamwork. I also so should point out I don't like you. I thought that was quite clear, after what happened at the end of the send me after Banner over there, bub.", I questioned, looking Fury straight in the eye.

"Sorry, about the "Big Guy", the doctor sincerely apologized.

"No, harm done. It was S.H.E.I.L.D's fault, not your's. If it's any consolation, I should be thanking you. The "Big Guy", as you put it, gave me one of the best workouts I've had in a long time." I explained with a smirk at the end of it.

He then gave me a look that made my smirk turn into a lop sided grin. It was a look that was a mix between fear, complete astonishment, and admiration. I extremely liked it.

Laura's POV:

I went straight to the Professor the next morning. I walked with Rogue keeping pace right beside me. When we finally made it to the office, Storm quickly let us in.

"You both want to be with Wolverine, and will stop at nothing to get to her. To stop at unnecessary violence, I have arranged with S.H.E.I.L.D to allow you to stay with her. It has been arranged for the both of you to be picked up in half an hour, go pack girls.", The professor calmly said, with his usual smile making an appearance.

"Thanks Professa", Rogue replied as we made a b-line towards are at the moment shared room.

We were quickly packed, and waiting outside with 10 minutes to spare. When the plane landed and we were escorted on, we were quickly on our way. I thought as we drew closer to the helicarrier, I thought we'll be their soon mom.

**I hoped you like it, I can't wait to see the contest winners.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	3. Story time Were off to see the wizard

**Thank you to all that favorites and followed since the last chapter. I'm sorry for the wait but Iran into writer's block on top of homework filled weekends. The contest from Chapter two is still running but if no-one has answered by chapter 4, then it will be cancelled and maybe I will try again with a different contest with the same prizes later in the story. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the books, manga, posters and anime in my room.**

**Warning: If you haven't noticed I have been evil and have changed Wolverine into a woman, she will somehow fall in love with Loki, and from the rating maybe give Laura and Rogue a sibling.**

**Okay, I have noticed people haven't been leaving reviews and I'm fine with that. It would just be nice to "hear" the comments and opinions of my Little Blossoms. If you don't want to, you don't have to, I just think it would be the nice to hear a comment or two on how this story is received.**

**Well, I've said my bit, now read this story and don't hate it.**

Chapter 3

Logan's POV:

I perked up when a scent came towards the bridge. I stood up ignoring Fury's complaint and kept walking towards the door. I lent against the closest wall and crossed my arms over my chest. As the door opened I was quickly tackled by the two people who could keep me sane in this group.

"So you finally made it", I joked.

"You never called or wrote, we came to make sure that they were still among the living", Laura replied as she and Marie let go.

I chuckled as we made our way back to the to the table. Stark seemed to inch towards Rogue, lucky him I noticed and a low growl started in my throat. He quickly backed off which made me smile.

"If I wasn't convinced before about you, I am now", Steve commented.

"What was with the growl, are you part animal or something", Bruce asked, with the others nodding behind him.

"My mutation along with Laura's is known as Feral. It mans we have a more animalistic instinct look on the world. at the moment, I'm the alpha female, and I instinctively protected my cubs from an "attack" a.k.a Stark's flirting", I quickly explained.

They all seemed to understand it on some level. Fury and the S&M chick looked like they had filed the information away for later.

"There are also three rules to follow if you don't want to get sliced. Rule #1: Don't hurt, perv on, or flirt with Logan's Girls a.k.a me and Ms. Streaked hair. Rule #2: Don't piss off Logan, she almost has as bad anger management as Dr. Banner. Rule #3: She's way to old for most of you", both Laura and Marie listed from their spots in my lap and sitting on the table.

"Way to old...?", Goldilocks a.k.a Thor asked.

"I've fought for this country for a long time. After my mutation first surfaced actually. The American Revolution, WWI, WWII along side Rogers over there, and Vietnam. My brother, who died last year, were to be shot by a firing squad, but our mutations kept us alive. We got forced into a secret task force, kinda like the Avengers project, lead by Stryker. I quit and had a pretty normal life, until Stryker tricked me into an experiment. It grafted adamantium to my whole skeleton. Even these babies", I explained as simply as I could, and ended with revealing my claws.

"So what's with these two ladies", Stark asked, winking at Laura, who responded with a growl.

"Laura Howlett, my biological daughter that Hydra forcibly made and is now living with me, and Anne-Marie, who will be known as Rogue to you unless you want her to punch ya bub, my adopted daughter", I answered, with both girls standing at my side at their name.

"Why are you telling us this", Steve questioned, knowing that I liked keeping my private life private.

"Better voluntary, then forced at gunpoint by Mr. Pirate Wannabe over there, like that could kill me. I'm basically immortal with my mutation and the adamantium", I replied turning to glare at the S.H.E.I.L.D agents at the table.

"Now that show and tell is over. Loki is locked up on board.", Fury announced.

I quickly stood up after that with the girls flanking me on both sides. Ignoring Fury's commands to come back and stay away from Loki. I lead my pack out the door and towards the place that Fury didn't want me to go. Let's see what the God of mischief can do against the three mutant girls that you should run from when together.

Laura's POV:

Mom was leading the way to where Loki, most likely was being held. I knew we were heading there as soon as the word's left Fury's mouth.

"So were going to meet the wizard", I asked, while a smile started to form on my lips.

"Yes we are, cub. Yes we are.", Mom replied with her smile, only usually seen by me and my sister.

Rogue was laughing from the conversation. Let the fun begin, I thought, as we stopped at the door we were looking for.

**Wow that was one of my longest chapters. It also has lot's of talking. I'm mostly going to follow the Avengers story line with a little tweak here and there. As said in the ending the Prince of mischief will appear next chapter, unless I'm evil.**

**Adios, Little Blossoms**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
